Incógnita
by aaarrkk
Summary: La vida de la familia Weasley es como siempre: un caos. Con los chicos en casa para las fiestas y mucho trabajo, Hermione empieza a sentirse mal...¿Pero será por eso? ¿No podría haber pasado algo más? ¿Sus miedos serán ciertos?


**Todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowling. **

Incógnita

La nieve se acumulaba en puertas y ventanas, y las casas quedaban sumidas en un blanco que pintaba la ciudad entera.

Era 27 de diciembre, y los niños estaban en receso por navidad hasta el 2 de enero, día en que volverían a Hogwarts.

En la casa de los Weasley-Granger se vivía un clima un tanto tenso. Rose no encontraba su sweater tejido por la abuela Molly, si no lo llevaba puesto, su abuela la mataría, ya que lo había tejido especialmente para ella y le había prometido ponérselo. Iba de un lado a otro de la casa. Subía y bajaba miles de veces gritando improperios.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Has visto el sweater que me tejió la abuela Molly?! ¡Es importante que lo lleve hoy mismo!

-¡Rose! ¡Deja de gritar, ¿quieres?!- Respondió su padre, harto del insoportable infierno que era su casa en ese momento.

-¡No lo vi Rose! ¡Tu abuela no se enojará, ponte otra cosa!- Le respondió Hermione desde el living donde recogía ropa y papeles que había en la habitación.

-¡Si, se enojará! ¡Y mucho!- Seguía gritando Rose fuera de sí- ¡Hugo, si lo tienes tú no te salvas de esta, más vale que confieses!

Hugo, que bajo corriendo las escaleras seguido de cerca por Rose, chocó con su madre, que llevaba un gran canasto con ropa sucia, y todo salió volando por todas partes, haciendo que el arduo trabajo de Hermione fuera en vano.

-¡Les he dicho que NO corran en la casa! ¡Por Merlín, compórtense!- Hermione ya estaba frustrada de la desobediencia de sus hijos-¡Ron, baja ahora mismo a ayudarme!

-Un por favor no cuesta nada eh…- Dijo Ron bajando las escaleras.

-Disculpa, pero me cansa que me desobedezcan todo el tiempo, ¿Podrías pararlos? Ya tendrían que estar cambiados para salir.

Ron se dirigió al patio donde una Rose totalmente colorada por el enojo y el calor de haber corrido y salido al frio, tironeaba de un sweater color lila con su hermano de 11 años, que ya estaba totalmente mojado por estar tirado en la nieve.

-¡HEY! ¡BASTA!- Ron corrió hacia los niños y los separó-¿¡Que no se pueden comportar como personas civilizadas!? Hugo, devuélvele el sweater a Rose.

-¡Pero si ella me pegó y me tiró al suelo!- Dijo Hugo incorporándose enojado.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Tú me sacaste el sweater para molestarme! ¡Sabes que lo tengo que llevar puesto hoy, y ahora está todo empapado por tu culpa!

-¡Tu comenzaste a correrme, no es mi culpa!

-¡Yo no…

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! Hugo, devuélvele el sweater. Y tu Rose, no empujes a tu hermano ni lo persigas, ¿Qué clase de señorita hace eso?

-Una medio mono…- susurró Hugo bajito, pero Rose lo escuchó y se abalanzó sobre él tirándole nieve, mientras su padre intentaba separarlos.

Mientras, Hermione se estaba preparando en el baño del primer piso. Mientras cepillaba su cabellera enredada, como siempre la tuvo, escuchó que los chicos se peleaban en el patio. Atinó a abrir la puerta, pero sintió un malestar horrible y se agarró del lavamanos respirando hondo. Debía ser el cambio de clima, aunque era raro. Tal vez porque esa mañana no había desayunado muy bien. Pero es que el olor del café la había matado. Ni quería pensar en comida en ese momento. El malestar pasó y pudo salir del baño, sin darle importancia a lo recién sucedido. Bajó al patio y se encontró con una escena que no sabía si calificarla como cómica o estresante: Ron tenía alzada a Rose por la cintura mientras ella tironeaba del sweater con su hermano, que estaba lleno de nieve. En realidad, hasta Ron estaba lleno de nieve. ¿Cómo había pasado? Hermione ya se imaginaba.

-¡BASTA! Ron, ¡¿Qué no te puedo pedir que hagas nada?!- Exclamó acercándose a sus hijos y a su marido, y separando a los niños.

-Veo que hoy tienes un buen humor, amor…- Dijo Ron irónicamente.

Hermione lo miró con mala cara- Ahora se van los tres arriba a cambiarse que en diez minutos nos vamos, ya estamos retrasados.

Quince minutos después, estaban todos frente a la chimenea listos para irse. Hermione había secado con un movimiento de varita el sweater lila con una gran R de Rose. Ron tomó un puñadito de polvos Flu y metiéndose en la chimenea dijo en voz alta y clara: ¡a La Madriguera!; y desapareció. Sus hijos lo imitaron, y Hermione también, llevando una gran torta de chocolate que había prometido hacer para la hora del té. Cuando llegó, los niños ya corrían hacia la puerta donde los esperaba Arthur que había salido a sacar la nieve de la puerta. Ron agarró las cosas que llevaba Hermione y, algo preocupado, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien Herms?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- contestó algo reacia.

-No sé, tal vez porque estas de malhumor desde esta mañana

-No me ocurre nada, deja de fastidiar…- contestó apurando el paso

-¡Oye, no te dije nada malo, no te enojes!- dijo Ron corriéndola.

La alcanzó y la agarró de la cintura para que frenara.

-Hey, se que algo te pasa, ¿Qué te molesta?- le dijo en voz baja al oído, algo que la volvía loca.

-Nada, debe ser que estoy estresada del trabajo, los chicos en casa, ya me había acostumbrado a la paz- y rió sutilmente, pero su cara delataba que tenía algo raro.

-Bueno, ya pasará, los niños se van en poco tiempo, hay que aprovecharlos, ¿cierto?- le dijo Ron mientras caminaban, el aun con un brazo alrededor de su cintura- Deja de preocuparte, yo estoy aquí…- y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ella empezó a reír infantilmente- Ron, por favor, estamos en la casa de tus padres, deja eso para después…

-Bien, pero hoy no te salvas- le dijo seductoramente al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Había olvidado ponerse aros.

Entraron a la casa, donde ya estaban casi todos los Weasley: Bill y Percy estaban en el living jugando ajedrez mágico, Fleur pasaba por la cocina con Lily y Dominique que repetían infinitas veces: J'ai faim! J'ai faim! J'ai faim! (Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre). Por la otra puerta venían entrando Albus, James, Louis, Fred, Teddy, Roxanne y Lucy, embarrados de pies a cabeza; seguido de ellos entraba Harry un tanto embarrado junto a Ginny y Audrey, que tenían una expresión ceñuda. A todo esto, bajaban por la escalera Victoire y Molly hablando de un nuevo libro llamado: "Grindylows del lago Rannoch". La abuela Molly estaba en la cocina, como no podía ser de otra manera, preparando el almuerzo. Rose fue a mostrarle su sweater, y ella quedo encantada por cómo le quedaba a su nieta. Hugo, por otro lado, estaba enojado. No había llegado a tiempo para la pelea en el barro. La próxima vez le daría a Rose su sweater. Pero había valido la pena después de todo. Molestar a su hermana era lo mejor.

Saludaron a todos y Hermione llevó la torta a la cocina, donde Molly le agradeció. Ron se puso a hablar con Harry mientras salían junto a Teddy para ayudar a Arthur a sacar la nieve.

-¿Pero que les pasó a ustedes?- Preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Guerra de barro- contesto Harry, y como en secreto les dijo a los dos- si no hubiera aparecido Ginny me hubiera unido, pero llegué un poco tarde- señaló sus manchas en la camisa azul. Los tres rieron.

-Se nos ocurrió sacar la nieve y abajo había barro por doquier. Fue inevitable- se excusó divertido Teddy.

Pasado un rato llegaron George y Angelina con Charlie que se estaba quedando en su casa por las fiestas. Habían tardado más porque se había detonado un sortilegio que podría acabar con la tienda en minutos, así que mandaron a sus hijos por Red Flu, ya que estaban que querían irse ya.

Se sentaron todos a comer, algunos con un poco de barro todavía, pero bastante limpios. Todos hablaban a la vez y de diferentes temas. La mesa era un enorme bullicio.

Hermione se empezó a sentir mal otra vez. Desde que se había levantado estaba de un humor de perros, quería silencio absoluto y que nadie le hablara o molestara. Es más, pensó seriamente hacerse la enferma y no ir a casa de sus suegros porque no quería soportar los ruidos de la gran familia, su familia. Estaba acostumbrada, y le encantaba, pero hoy era diferente. A esto se le sumó su falta de apetito, que a pesar de ser muchos, Molly no dejaría pasar que ella no comiera. Pero la verdad era que se sentía fatal y si comía otro bocado, tendría que correr al baño. Definitivamente, era un muy mal día.

-Hermione, ¿no tienes hambre?

-No Molly, esta delicioso de verdad pero hoy no estoy con mucho apetito…

-¿Escuchaste Ron? No será una buena noche para ti me parece…- Dijo George entre risas, mientras Ron y Hermione enrojecían. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero seguían siendo víctimas de la vergüenza, incluso en la intimidad.

-Cállate George- le contestó Ron con las orejas rojas de vergüenza.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya estaban todos afuera disfrutando de la nieve de fines de diciembre. Las bolas de nieve iban y venían, golpeando cabezas, piernas, brazos y estómagos.

Hermione se encontraba cerca de la puerta con Audrey, Ginny y Fleur, que reían a carcajadas, mientras ella miraba fijo a los chicos que se pegaban fuertes palizas con las bolas de nieve. Angelina estaba jugando con George un poco más lejos.

-…la cara de Harry fue descomunal, deberían intentarlo- JAJAJAAJAJA, las carcajadas eran demasiado fuertes, ya no lo soportaba, debían callarse. Y los chicos, se pueden lastimar, ¡¿porque nadie les dice nada?!

-¡AY, Ya basta de tanta risa! ¡¿Qué no pueden hacer menos ruido?! Y ustedes chicos ¡¿Es que se quieren quedar sin pulmones?! ¡Basta de guerra de bolas de nieve! ¡El juego se acabo por hoy!

Todos se habían callado gradualmente, y todos estaban con caras de no entender nada. Ginny habló primero:

-Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Nada Ginny, solo que estoy cansada de tanto alboroto por todos lados!

-Ah, bueno, pues entonces estas en la casa equivocada- dijo Ginny y todos rieron.

-¡AAAAH! ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡¿NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE PUEDE COMPORTAR NORMAL?!

George que estaba lejos de Hermione pero cerca de Ron le susurró: -Hermano, que mujer te buscaste eh…

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Angelina a Ron.

-Juro que no lo sé…- contestó preocupado.

Hermione se había quedado con cara irritada en el medio del silencio. Algunos habían quedado dolidos por sus palabras para con la familia. Otros solo estaban confundidos o preocupados por lo que le pasara. Ron se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?

Instantáneamente, ella rompió a llorar y apoyó bruscamente la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ven, vamos adentro- y comenzó a llevarla a la casa mientras hacía señas a su familia para que siguieran lo que estaban haciendo que él lo arreglaría.

Mientras todos hacían breves comentarios y volvían a sus tareas, Ginny se los quedó mirando pensativa. Algo le pasaba, algo importante. Vio que Harry la miraba como preguntándole que había sido todo eso y alzo los hombros en respuesta. Luego fue corriendo hacia él y lo empujo en la nieve, empezando una lucha amistosa.

Adentro, Ron llegaba con Hermione al sofá. Ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. A él le hizo acordar a la Mansión Malfoy, y lo que había pasado allí. Borró de su mente rápidamente esos recuerdos tan dolorosos y la abrazo protectoramente.

-Hermione, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa por favor? Ya me estas asustando.

-Ron… juro que no lo sé…-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿Pero porque dijiste todo eso a mi familia?- le preguntó con un tono de reproche.

-Ay, no lo sé, ahora mismo iré a disculparme con cada uno, no debí decir todo eso- contesto levantándose para salir, pero Ron la detuvo. Ella suspiró- es solo que estoy mal desde hoy, me siento enfurecida, irritable con todo el que se me cruce, además me estuve sintiendo mal físicamente, no tengo hambre y toda la comida me da mucho asco, y ahora lloro por estupideces que no debí decir- y se quebró de nuevo.

Ron la abrazó otra vez acariciándole el cabello- Herms, ya pasó, no te preocupes, tú eres de la familia, ellos te adoran, y lo demás creo que es producto del estrés del trabajo y ahora se suma que los chicos están dando vueltas por todos lados y tienes más trabajo, en el que tal vez, admito, no te ayudo mucho. Pero de ahora en más te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites, mi amor.

-Gracias, si, debe ser eso. Gracias por estar conmigo y acepto tu ayuda con gusto- le dijo sonriéndole. Él le secó las lágrimas lentamente. Ella vio sus ojos azules como el cielo y se perdió un momento en ellos, no podía creer el efecto que tenía en ella, aun después de tanto tiempo, la enamoraba cada día mas- Ahora creo que voy a ir a disculparme, me siento culpable.

Ron abrió la puerta donde estaban Hugo y Rose con cara preocupada esperando a ver qué había pasado. Hermione salió y al verlos los abrazó y les dijo que todo estaba bien y que sentía haber hablado así. Los niños se conformaron con su respuesta y se fueron a seguir jugando con sus primos. Los adultos los miraron con curiosidad y Hermione empezó a hablar con cara apenada: -Lamento lo que dije, no era cierto, fue un momento de estrés, discúlpenme…- y bajó la cabeza

-Ay, Hermione querida, no es nada, no te preocupes, todos entendemos- dijo Molly tranquilizándola- igualmente creo que tu trabajo te esta estresando demasiado, deberías no hacer tanto.

-Estas pidiendo algo imposible mamá- opinó Ron y Harry soltó una risita apoyándolo.

-Igual deberías intentarlo…- replicó Molly.

-Lo sé, lo haré… Gracias Molly y a todos…

-No hay problema cuñadita, nada que un Weasley no pueda arreglar- le dijo George guiñándole un ojo a Ron, que ya estaba rojo.

-¡Ay, deja de molestarlos!- lo retó Molly y Angelina rió fuertemente al ver la cara de enojo de su marido siendo retado por su madre una vez más.

* * *

Era 29 de diciembre, ya se sentía el aire festivo, las celebraciones y preparativos para las fiestas de fin de año. En el caso de los Weasleys, de una gran, gran fiesta. Además de la familia completa, asistirían los padres de Hermione y de Audrey con su hermana y su hijo pequeño Dave; Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, con su novio André (sus padres habían viajado a Suecia de vacaciones); Luna y Rolf con Lysander y Lorcan (el padre de Luna también estaba de viaje buscando bowtruckles en los bosques de Irlanda) y Neville y Hannah con Frank y Alice. Iba a ser una gran fiesta, y todos se reunirían en La Madriguera, obviamente.

A pesar de la felicidad que se respiraba en el aire, Hermione no se sentía para nada feliz. Sus malestares no habían cedido, aunque ya podía comer un poco, lo que la ayudaba con su coartada para responder que se sentía perfectamente cuando Ron le preguntaba. Pero ella ya estaba preocupada y hablaba con Ginny a diario. Ella ya sospechaba y quiso ver a Hermione un día en su casa mientras su marido y sus hijos estaban en Shell Cottage.

-Ginny, no puedo más, las nauseas y los mareos me agarran cada media hora y tardo en recuperarme. No quiero preocupar a Ron ni a los chicos, no sé qué hacer- exclamó Hermione compungida.

-Mira, creo que tendrías que ir a San Mungo y hacerte revisar, algo debes de tener si no se te fue aun- dijo Ginny preocupada- Aunque… Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto, dime…

-Emm… bueno…tu… no pensaste que quizás… ¿podrías estar embarazada?- pregunto Ginny tímidamente.

Hermione se la quedó mirando pasmada. Cómo no se le había ocurrido semejante cosa. Mareos, nauseas, falta de apetito, todo le sabía mal, mal humor y luego llanto y mas llanto. Pero si era tan obvio… ¿Sería posible? Siempre se cuidaban con Ron pero tal vez la poción no había funcionado, o la había hecho mal… ¿La habrá tomado a tiempo? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Hermione a la vez que Ginny la zarandeaba para que regresara a sí.

-Hey, vuelve Hermione…

-Lo siento… es que ahora que lo pienso, es muy posible que esa sea la cuestión. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Merlín, que idiota soy…

-Si hay algo que no eres es idiota, por favor cálmate. Odio preguntarlo pero ¿Se cuidaron?

-Sí, pero tal vez hice algo mal en la poción…

-¿Y los cálculos? ¿Cómo te dan?

-Mmm… es posible, si… ¡Ay por Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?!- exclamó Hermione parándose y empezando a caminar por la cocina frenética.

-Siéntate y cálmate por favor. Un hijo no es nada malo amiga…

-Lo sé, pero yo ya tengo 37 años, no estoy para esto, además los chicos son grandes, esto no estaba en mis planes. Ron… qué dirá Ron…- Decía hablándose a sí misma.

-La edad está bien, los chicos pueden aceptarlo y Ron recibiría la noticia con gusto, lo conozco, créeme, además te ama, no pasará nada, tranquila- la corto Ginny- Igualmente, aun no lo sabes. Deberías ir a San Mungo…

-¿Me acompañas? No quiero ir sola…

-Claro que si- Ginny empezó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa y gritó- ¡Busco el abrigo y vamos!

Se aparecieron en una callejuela cercana a la vidriera de San Mungo. Al llegar la traspasaron y aparecieron en el Hospital. Se dirigieron a la guardia y esperaron el turno que le habían dado en la recepción. Luego de unos quince minutos interminables, Hermione entró al consultorio con cara asustada, pero que expresaba que aceptaría lo que le dijeran. Pasó media hora y Ginny ya estaba nerviosa, su café ya se había enfriado. Al fin salió Hermione.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

-No estoy embarazada, Ginny- dijo con una media sonrisa un tanto triste. Ginny la miró con compasión- No te preocupes, es un alivio muy grande, aunque admito que me había empezado a gustar la idea.

-Bueno, siempre puedes buscar uno, ya lo sabes…- Ginny la miró con cara pícara.

-Jajaja, no por ahora creo…

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche. Habían cenado pavo con vegetales, cortesía de Hermione, que se sentía mejor. Su indisposición definitivamente se debía a su estrés, el que le había provocado un malestar estomacal muy grande. En cuanto al mal humor y la sensibilidad, un poco al estrés y que los 40 se acercaban… digamos que era algo inconsciente pero que estaba allí. Por ahora, no tenía importancia.

Ya en su habitación, Hermione no pudo contener todo lo que le había pasado ese día y además, debía contarle a su esposo el porqué de su malestar.

-Ron, hoy fui con Ginny a San Mungo…

Ron, que se estaba sacando la camiseta para dormir se quedo helado. Pasaron mil cosas por su mente, ninguna demasiado buena. Terminó de sacarse la remera y le dijo: -¿Pero no era que ya te sentías mejor?

-Mmm… no, en realidad no…

-¿¡Y porque no me lo dijiste, Hermione!?- Dijo Ron alzando la voz.

-No grites, los chicos duermen- Tomó aire y continuó- No quería preocupar a nadie, lo siento, debí decírtelo. La cuestión es que fui y era todo producto del estrés.

-Uff… bueno, ya te dije que no debes sobreexigirte con tu trabajo ¿no es así?- dijo recostándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Sí, me lo has dicho, y pienso hacerte caso- dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

-Guau… eso es nuevo- dijo el acercándose y agarrándola de los brazos para traerla hacia él. La beso unos segundos tiernamente y transformó el beso en una lucha apasionada entre sus lenguas y sus labios.

Cuando tomaron un poco de aire, Hermione recordó que había algo que no le había contado a su esposo. Y debía sacarlo.

-Ron…-susurró contra sus labios- Ron… espera, debo decirte algo…

Ron se separo unos centímetros de su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo desvestían con la mirada, que lo poseían en mil formas. Sus ojos… Era tan perfecta…

-Ron, yo… también fui porque tenía el presentimiento de que… de que estaba embarazada- dijo Hermione un poco rápido por los nervios.

Ron se la quedó mirando con cara de embobado. Ella pensó que no la había escuchado pero unos instantes después, él dijo:- ¿Hablas en serio? No lo puedo creer… Pero, si nos cuidamos… bueno, pienso que tú tomaste las pociones y creo que he puesto bien esa cosa muggle… Pero ¿cómo que "estabas"? ¿Lo estás o no?

-No Ron, no estoy embarazada. Fue una falsa alarma- le dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa- ¿Te hubiera gustado? ¿No crees que ya no estemos para eso?

-Por supuesto que me hubiera gustado, y no, no creo que seamos viejos para tener hijos, miles y miles de hijos- le dijo haciéndola reír- Quiero decir, si pasa inesperadamente, sería una bendición, como pasó con Rose y Hugo. Pero no sé si me pondría a buscar hijos ahora ¿Tu qué crees?

-Pienso exactamente como tú. Si vienen, estará todo genial, y si no, tenemos dos hijos hermosos a los que cuidar y amar, aunque ya estén creciendo, demasiado rápido para mi gusto- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ron le agarró el mentón para que lo mirara- Y nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo y la besó con ganas. Unos minutos después ya estaban tirados sobre la cama, Hermione encima de él. Ella cortó el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Seductoramente le dijo: -¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico?

-Desde que tenía una novia que era una insufrible sabelotodo. Tenía que conquistarla de algún modo, aunque no me había dado cuenta que siendo el tonto que soy, ya la tenía en mis brazos- le contestó Ron cariñosamente, poniendo unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

-Que suerte que ahora seas Mi tonto… Habría problemas con esa insufrible sabelotodo- le dijo ella seductoramente cada vez más cerca.

-Oh sí, ya lo creo… Hubiera sido una batalla a ver quien sabia más sobre "Hogwarts: Una Historia" ¿no?- Ron acariciaba su espalda por debajo del pijama.

-Exacto, y habría ganado yo. Me habría quedado con el tonto- susurró ella acariciando su pecho desnudo, con sus bocas tan cerca como para respirar el mismo aire.

-Eso es sabido. No hay nadie más brillante que tu. Solo hay algo en lo que no has sido demasiado inteligente…

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo ella un poco a la defensiva.

-En que te has enamorado de un tonto…

Hermione rió con dulzura. Ron ya no podía esperar para besarla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Pues, que bueno que no fui tan brillante. Debería tener esos lapsos de no pensar con claridad más seguido, ¿no crees?- dijo seductoramente con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. A pesar de los años, la pequeña vergüenza que quedaba entre ellos hacia más interesante esos jueguitos entre ellos.

-Por supuesto. Es más, puedes tener uno ahora si así lo deseas…- le dijo él, extasiado ante su belleza y seducción.

-Es lo único que deseo. Sólo tú puedes hacerme perder la razón…

Y se besaron desesperadamente, comenzando una noche que, sin dudas, repetirían mil veces más.

* * *

**Y ese fue mi primer capitulo!**

**Dejen sus comentarios, sean buenos o no tanto, todo construye! **


End file.
